Healing together
by MySkin
Summary: Bella y Edward tienen una manera poco usual de reconectarse despues de años sin verse ¿Que consecuencias pueden venir de esto? Puede que no todas ellas sean malas. RATED M 18. CONTENIDO SEXUAL EXPLICITO
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes no me pertenecen sino que son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.**

 **Este fic es rated M, tiene contenido sexual explicito por lo que si eres menor de 18 años o eres sensible a este tipo de historia abstente de leer.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 1**

Estaciono mi auto en el espacio establecido para mi apartamento, tomo el ascensor y me quito los zapatos mientras entro la llave en la cerradura, estos tacones están matándome.

-¡Hola Bells que bueno que llegas!- Escuche a Alice, mi compañera de piso, gritar desde algún lugar de la sala.

Mi respuesta quedo atorada en mi garganta cuando vi con quien estaba ¿Alguna vez han tenido un enamoramiento adolescente? Bueno, el mío estaba sentado en mi sofá, Edward Cullen, el hermano de Alice fue mi amor platónico durante la secundaria hasta que él se fue a estudiar a Harvard como el buen cerebro que es, luego él se mudó a New York y ahora es un empresario con una enorme fortuna.

-¡Hola Allie! ¡Hola Edward! Que sorpresa- Logre decir cuando salí de mi estupor.

-Hola Bella, que gusto verte- Dijo Edward cuando me acerque a ellos, se paró y beso mi mejilla, dejando una corriente eléctrica donde tocaron sus labios.

-Bella ¿adivina qué? ¡Edward va a mudarse aquí otra vez! Y vamos a salir a celebrar esta noche, sin excusas –Dijo todo eso sin tomar una bocanada de aire.

-Alice dale un respiro, la pobre chica acaba de llegar y ni siquiera la has dejado soltar sus zapatos.

Y con esa frase me di cuenta que estaba descalza y con los tacones en la mano, me sonroje.

-¡Oh! Lo siento Bells.- Dijo Alice -De todos modos ya nos íbamos, Edward llego directo del aeropuerto y ahora vamos a la casa de nuestros padres.

Ambos se pusieron de pie y salieron del departamento. Inmediatamente camine hacia el baño y tome una necesitada ducha. Mientras me cambiaba me puse a pensar en cuan diferente estaba Edward de como yo lo recordaba del instituto, ahora era más alto, musculoso, tenía cierta aura de seguridad a su alrededor que era realmente atrayente, sus rasgos ahora son más fuertes y masculinos, su cabellos cobrizo sigue siendo imposible de domar, siempre luce como si acabara de tener sexo y sus ojos verdes tan brillantes que parecían como que estaban entrando en tu alma ¡Uf! Definitivamente Harvard le había hecho muy bien. Deje de divagar sobre Edward y me tire en la cama a dormir, sé que Alice volverá en un par de horas a jugar a Barbie Bella por lo que debo aprovechar mi paz temporal.

~o~

-Bella será mejor que te pares de ahí, tenemos que arreglarnos y ya estamos tarde- Grito Alice.

-¿Por qué no puedo quedarme aquí y dormir?- Respondo poniéndome la almohada en la cabeza.

-¡Nada de eso, ya tuvimos esta conversación, ahora levántate tenemos mucho que hacer!- Y con eso me saco de la cama.

 ** _3 horas_** ** _después_**

Llegamos a Glow el club donde normalmente íbamos a bailar, el hombre de la puerta sonrió al vernos y nos dejó pasar inmediatamente. Caminamos entre el mar de gente hasta que por fin llegamos a donde estaba Edward y algunos de nuestros viejos amigos.

-¡Wow Bells! Te ves ardiente- Dijo Emmett.

Llevaba un vestido azul rey corto ajustado al cuerpo y con escote en la espalda que dejaba ver el tatuaje en ella, unos tacones negros que para mí lucen más como un arma mortal, mi cabello castaño cae en pequeñas ondas sobre mi espalda y Alice me maquillo de manera que mis aburridos ojos marrones lucen realmente vivos y brillantes.

-Emmett, sé que siempre has tenido un crush conmigo pero no creo que sea agradable decir esas cosas delante de Rosalie- Respondí bromeando con él.

-No te preocupes Bells lo entiendo completamente, después de todo su sacas mi lado lésbico- Respondió Rosalie, para que luego todos en la mesa empezáramos a reír. Mis amigos eran dementes.

Pasamos las siguientes horas hablando y bebiendo, escuchando las historias de Edward y actualizando nuestras vidas. Notaba las miradas de Edward sobre mí de vez en cuando pero probablemente era mi imaginación, después de algunas margaritas él me invito a bailar y con lo ebria que estaba acepte. Puso sus manos en mi cadera y empezó a moverse, pero en serio a moverse, nuestros cuerpos bailaban en sincronía y cuando acerque mi trasero a sus caderas sentí lo duro que estaba.

-Creo que deberíamos salir de aquí- Susurro en mi oído, pegándome más a su dureza. Lance un gemido y asentí.

Edward les dijo a los chicos que nos íbamos y pedimos un taxi ya que ninguno estaba en condiciones de conducir. Cuando entramos al auto Edward le dio su dirección y me miro a los ojos, yo le salte encima y tomando su cuello empecé a besarlo, después del shock me respondió el beso agarrando mis caderas para acercarme más a él. No sé cuánto tiempo paso hasta que el taxi paro, Edward pago y a trompicones entramos a su casa, yo colgada encima de él. Éramos todo manos y bocas, para cuando me vine a dar cuenta ya estaba en su cama en lo que presumo es su habitación. El se quito la camisa y saco mi vestido rápidamente mientras yo batallaba para quitar sus pantalones. El tomo mi boca para besarme apasionadamente, yo gemí y el aprovecho para meter su lengua en mi boca, desabrocho mi sostén y rompió mis bragas.

-Te comprare otras nena- dijo sin despegarse de mi boca.

Baje sus boxers con mis piernas y creo que parte del alcohol huyo de mi cuerpo cuando vi lo grande que era. El vio mi cara y sonrió abiertamente.

-No te preocupes jugaremos con el después, primero quiero probarte.

Y con eso bajo su cabeza entre mis piernas, solo pude gemir cuando sentí su lengua en mi clítoris y luego dentro de mi coño, agarre su cabeza para que fuera mas profundo, se sentía tan bien pero cuando pellizco mi clítoris no pude mas y explote en su boca.

-Sabes también como pensaba.

Aun en mi estado post-orgasmico no lo vi levantarse hasta que sentí su polla dentro de mi.

-Ahhhhh- grite, no era virgen pero él era realmente grande.

Se quedo un minuto esperando a que me acostumbrara a su tamaño y luego empezó a moverse y que bien se sentía, me follaba duro y cuanto me gustaba, alcanzo una de mis tetas y empezó a chuparla, yo estaba tan cerca, lo acerque empujando su culo con mis pies.

-Vente para mi Bella- dijo mordiendo mi pezón y yo no pude mas, alcance el clímax y Edward me siguió viniéndose dentro de mi.

Ambos estábamos exhaustos y borrachos por lo que no tardamos mucho en quedarnos dormidos.

* * *

 _ **Y aquí el primer capitulo, espero que les haya gustado, cualquier queja o sugerencia me lo dejan saber en en un review.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes no me pertenecen sino que son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.**

 **Este fic es rated M, tiene contenido sexual explicito por lo que si eres menor de 18 años o eres sensible a este tipo de historia abstente de leer.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

¡Joder me duele la cabeza! Aún no he abierto los ojos y ya sé que va a ser un día de mierda. Abro los ojos y me doy cuenta que estoy en un cuarto blanco con decoraciones azul oscuro y negro de muy buen gusto pero a la vez es un mal presagio, definitivamente esta no es mi habitación, inmediatamente las imágenes de anoche empiezan a bombardear mi cabeza ya adolorida. ¡Sabía que sería un día de mierda! Miro hacia el lado de mi cama, pero no veo a Edward, bien, talvez pueda salir de su casa sin que se dé cuenta. Me vestí rápidamente preparada para hacer el camino de la vergüenza, pero ¿adivinen qué? Con la suerte que tengo al bajar las escaleras casi me caigo lo que provoco un estruendo tan grande que alerto a Edward de mi presencia.

-¿Bella estas bien?- El pobre llego a mí con cara de preocupado.

-Sí, estoy bien, solo me tropecé- dije parándome con lo poco de dignidad que me quedaba y la cara roja como un tomate.- De todos modos ya me iba.

-¡Oh! Pensaba que por lo menos te quedarías a desayunar.

-No creo que sea apropiado dadas las circunstancias.

-Bella, tenemos un elefante en la habitación*y mejor tratar con esto ahora, no voy a dejar que te vayas sin haber hablado-dijo pasándose la mano por el cabello- Sé que eres testaruda pero yo también.

-Edward somos dos personas adultas que se emborracharon y tuvieron sexo no creo que haya tanto de que hablar.

-Yo creo que sí, empezando por el hecho de que no usamos protección.-Dijo y al ver el cambio en mi cara prosiguió- Revise la habitación en lo que dormías y no encontré rastros de condones usados, tampoco encontré nada en el baño.

¿Qué dije anteriormente? Día de mierda.

-Ok, creo que debemos calmarnos y discutir esto sentados.- Dijo y me guio hasta la cocina.

Decidimos desayunar primero y tomar algunas pastillas para la resaca, después de que no teníamos más excusas para posponerlo él rompió el silencio.

-Bella ¿Tienes alguna ETS*?

¿Eso es lo primero que sale de su boca? Brillante.

-No Edward, no ando por ahí acostándome con todo el mundo y sin condones, estoy más preocupada por mi.- Le respondí de mal humor

-No quería decir eso, solo era una pregunta- Dijo ofendido ¿En serio él osaba sentirse ofendido? él básicamente me llamo puta, este hombre es increíble- Y yo estoy limpio así que eso está descartado para ti también. Por otro lado ¿estas bajo control de natalidad?

-Sí, no tienes que preocuparte por tener hijos ilegítimos con una prostituta- Le respondí poniéndome de pie, aun enojada por su manera de preguntarme.

-Bella sabes que eso no fue lo que dije, te conozco desde que estábamos en el instituto sé que no eres así es solo que esta situación me supera, nunca me había pasado esto.

-A mí tampoco y no por eso te llame gigolo- Bufo y luego suspiro- olvídalo dejemos esto aquí, ahora me voy a casa que tengo muchas cosas que hacer.

-Al menos déjame llevarte.

-No prefiero pedir un taxi, adiós Edward.

-Si eso es lo que quieres, adiós Bella.

~o~

Por fin en casa, me lanzo al sofá justo a tiempo para escuchar a Alice.

-¡Al fin apareces Bella! Creí que nunca llegarías- Me dice con una sonrisa en su cara, lo que no me huele a nada bueno – ¿Cómo te fue con mi hermanito?

-Alice realmente él no es mi persona favorita en estos momentos, me duele la cabeza y necesito una ducha ¿podemos posponer tu interrogatorio?

-Ok, pero no creas que te has salvado de mí- Y con eso se fue saltando a su habitación. Cuando ella hace ese tipo de cosas se me olvida que tiene 25 años.

Cuando ya me sentía más como un ser humano Alice entro a mi habitación y le conté lo que paso anoche y esta mañana.

-Siento que mi hermano haya sido un cerdo contigo esta mañana Bells, pero tienes que entender que la situación era un inusual para ambos.

-Realmente ya no importa, probablemente no nos veamos a menudo aunque el haya vuelto, él tiene su compañía y yo apenas tendré tiempo para respirar ahora que las clases empezaron.- Respondí, soy profesora en una academia de artes muy prestigiosa, las clases son intensivas por lo que entre las clases de piano y violín no me queda mucho tiempo para hacer vida social pero amo mi trabajo.

-Puede ser-Dijo aunque no sonaba muy segura y salió de mi habitación.

Me tire en la cama a dormir largo y tendido*

~o~

Me levante sintiéndome totalmente nueva, eran las 5 pm por lo que empecé a hacer la planeación de lecciones para la semana, hasta que escuche el timbre.

-Allie ¿Puedes abrir la puerta? Estoy ocupada.- Grite desde mi estudio.

Ella entro al estudio minutos después saltando felizmente.

-¡Tienes que ver esto!- me dijo halándome del brazo y arrastrándome al salón donde había un enorme ramo de flores exóticas.

-¡Mira que hermoso!- dijo dando saltitos y aplaudiendo.

-Si Alice ¿Te lo mando Jasper?- dije, ella tiene una relación a larga distancia con Jasper desde hace 3 años, que es realmente la razón por la que vivimos juntas a pesar de que ambas podíamos afrontar comprar una casa por separado, ella lo extrañaba demasiado y cuando volvía del trabajo a una casa sola se ponía peor así que decidimos vivir juntas hasta que el termine su maestría.

-No tonta, ¡es para ti!- Dijo y mi cara debió ser un poema, no tenía una relación formal desde que mi último novio decidió que ya no éramos compatibles.

Corrí a leer la tarjeta, decía:

 _Fui un idiota, lo siento, ¿Podemos empezar otra vez?_

 _E.C._

-¿De quién es?- Alice dijo tratando de ver a través de mí.

-De tu hermano- Dije, justo en ese momento sonó el timbre.

Camine hacia la puerta en lo que Alice leía la tarjeta, para encontrarme a Edward.

-¿Recibiste las flores?

-Sí, acaban de llegar- digo con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Te gustan?- dice con cara de niño pequeño, casi caí, casi.

-Edward son muy bonitas, pero ¿qué haces aquí?

-Pensé que tal vez no te gustarían y tendría que venir a disculparme en persona; realmente lo siento por expresarme de manera que pudieras interpretar que te llamaba prostituta, nunca fue mi intensión ¿Me perdonas?

-Está bien, te perdono.

-Bien, quiero que hagamos las cosas bien esta vez ¿Quieres salir a cenar conmigo Bella?

-¿Qué? ¿De dónde viene esto al caso?

-Bueno tú lo dijiste, somos dos personas adultas que se emborracharon y tuvieron sexo, así que esas mismas personas adultas pueden salir a cenar.

Me frote la frente con los dedos pensando, ¿De donde le sale esto a él? No hemos hablado en todos estos años y ahora me invita a cenar, esto es ridículo.

-Se lo que estás pensando, pero realmente disfrute hablar contigo ayer antes de que el alcohol se nos subiera a la cabeza y probablemente me la pasé bien después de eso aunque no lo recuerdo todo, por lo que no es tan descabellado que salgamos a cenar, para conocernos mejor.- dijo.

-Está bien- Conteste resignada- Pero solo como viejos amigos ¿Ok?

-Tomare todo lo que pueda tomar.- Dijo con una sonrisa.- ¿Estas libre el martes a las 8?

* * *

 _*Un elefante en la habitación: Es una verdad que se prefiere ignorar o un problema con el que nadie quiere lidiar._

 _*ETS: Enfermedad de transmisión sexual_

 _*Dormir largo y tendido: Dormir varias horas sin interrupciones._

 ** _Los chicos están tratando de empezar otra vez ¿Que tan bien les ira con eso? Déjenme su opinión en un review_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes no me pertenecen sino que son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.**

 **Este fic es rated M, tiene contenido sexual explicito por lo que si eres menor de 18 años o eres sensible a este tipo de historia abstente de leer.**

 **ADVERTENCIA: Este capítulo es terriblemente triste, preparen las kleenex.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3**

Han pasado dos meses desde todo el asunto con Edward y realmente me ha sorprendido, me llama a diario o me envía mensajes, me envía flores, me invita a salir cada vez que puede y a veces se aparece a mi hora del almuerzo para comer conmigo, es realmente dulce, pero no quiero crear esperanzas, sé que cuando las cosas están mejor siempre se convierten en un desastre, créanme, es la historia de mi vida. Llego a mi oficina y encuentro un ramo de flores en mi escritorio, ruedo los ojos, pero no me resisto a olerlas con una sonrisa antes de ponerlas en agua; les eche un vistazo antes de ir a dar la primera clase del día.

A la hora del almuerzo estoy sintiéndome enferma por lo que no que decido ir a comer pero un dolor profundo en el abdomen me hace caer al piso, tirando mi almuerzo y rompiendo las flores el jarrón donde estaban mis flores.

-Buenas tardes Bel… ¿Qué pasa?- Dice corriendo poniéndose a mi lado

-¡Llévame al hospital ahora!- grito con lágrimas derramándose en mi cara.

Inmediatamente me carga, escucho que habla con alguien, pero tengo los ojos cerrados y no soy consciente de nada excepto del dolor; me lleva al auto y antes de darme cuenta ya estamos en el hospital en el que me esperan con una silla de ruedas. Me llevan a una sala a examinarme y la doctora rompe el silencio:

-Señorita usted está teniendo un aborto.

-¿Qué? Pero yo ni siquiera estoy embarazada.

-Señorita tenemos que llevarla a otra sala, ¿alguien vino con usted?

-Edw… Edward Cullen, está en la sala de espera.- digo con la voz fallándome. Ella envía a una enfermera a buscarlo y yo soy ingresada a otra sala.

No puedo explicarles como me sentí, porque no importa lo que diga se quedaría corto; nunca había pensado en tener un bebe como un hecho concreto y ahora lo estaba perdiendo, cuando lo vi fuera de mi cuerpo empecé a sollozar, no sabía que estaba embarazada y eso nunca estuvo en mis planes pero amo a ese bebe que ahora yace muerto en las manos de la doctora. Me dijeron que podía durar todo el tiempo que quisiera antes de ponerme la ropa, sentí una mano apretar la mía y allí me di cuenta de que Edward estaba a mi lado con lágrimas en los ojos, mi tristeza reflejada en su cara. El me abrazo y nos quedamos ahí por no sé cuánto tiempo, de duelo por un bebe que no sabíamos que estaba ahí y que llegamos a amar en el segundo que supimos de su existencia.

~o~

Edward me llevo a casa y me acompaño, en el momento que la puerta de mi apartamento se abrió, Alice me envolvió en un abrazo y yo empecé a sollozar otra vez, ella siempre había sido a quien acudía cuando algo malo pasaba, cuando mi madre murió de cáncer y yo solo tenía 10 años, cuando mi padre y mi madrastra fueron asesinados en un viaje a La India solo 2 días después de cumplir 18 o después de una ruptura dolorosa, Alice siempre me ha sostenido en el desastre. Entramos a la casa, ella me ayudo a bañarme mientras Edward se quedó en la sala, me vistió y me dejo en mi cama, le pedí que fuera con su hermano y me dejara sola un rato.

Me sentía entumecida ¿Cómo pasaba esto? ¿Por qué murió mi bebe? Luego la realización me golpeo, las pastillas anticonceptivas probablemente le hicieron daño, todo esto es mi culpa yo mate a mi bebe y el sollozo que salió de mi me desgarro la garganta. Edward entro en la habitación en ese instante y me abrazo.

-No lo hagas- le dije dándole la espalda- Esto es mi culpa, yo mate nuestro bebe.

-¡Bella claro que no!

-Si lo hice, las pastillas anticonceptivas probablemente le hicieron algo a mi placenta y mi bebe no pudo soportarlo.- dije llorando

-Nada de esto es tu culpa, no sabías que estabas embarazada. Puede haber sido cualquier otra cosa, tú no lo mataste, no pudiste haber sido tú- dijo y su voz se rompió en la última parte, las lágrimas corriendo libres por su cara otra vez.

~o~

Decidimos enterrar al bebe y darle un nombre como una forma digna de despedirnos de ella, Bree Cullen Swan fue enterrada 2 días después de su muerte a las 10 de la mañana. Volvimos a mi apartamento, como me dieron licencia en el trabajo tenía mucho tiempo libre. Edward estuvo viniendo cada día, pero la culpa me hacía no querer verlo ¿Cómo podía mirarlo a la cara sabiendo que yo la mate? Tome mis pastillas para dormir, la única manera que lograba pegar un ojo estos días y me tire en la cama, deseando que todo esto fuera un sueño.

 _ **Una semana**_ ** _después_**

-Bella necesitas comer mas que eso- dijo Alice por enésima vez esta semana.

-Allie no tengo hambre

-Bells sabes que te amo pero porque te amo tengo que decirte esto, necesitas ayuda profesional, de la que Edward y yo no te podemos dar. Es una situación difícil lo se, pero necesitas avanzar.

-No quiero avanzar, no lo merezco y mi bebe no merece que lo olvide.

-No, Bella claro que no, tu mereces avanzar y tener una vida feliz por ese bebe, sanar no significa que lo olvides o que lo conviertas en un recuerdo insignificante sino que decides tomar la tragedia como impulso para levantarte- me dijo abrazándome- Encontré un grupo de ayuda que puede ser bueno para ti, solo prométeme que lo pensaras.

-Ok, lo pensare.

* * *

 _ **Este capítulo ha sido duro para mi escribirlo, por todo lo que implica y lo cercano a mí que es este tema, pero no se preocupen las cosas mejoraran, lo prometo.**_

 _ **Me gustaría que compartieran sus opiniones y sentimientos conmigo en un review.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes no me pertenecen sino que son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.**

 **Este fic es rated M, tiene contenido sexual explicito por lo que si eres menor de 18 años o eres sensible a este tipo de historia abstente de leer.**

* * *

 _Nos gustaba estar en el viento_ _  
_ _Éramos libres como el agua_ _  
_ _Que fluye_ _b_ _ajo el calor del sol_ _  
_ _Ahora hace frío y estamos asustados_ _  
_ _Y ambos hemos sido sacudidos_ _  
_ _Hey, míranos_ _…_ _  
_ _Esto no necesita ser el fin_ _._ _  
_ _Solo déjame abrazarte mientras te derrumbas_ _  
_ _Solo déjame abrazarte y caeremos los dos._

 _Ever the same- Rob Thomas_

 **Capítulo 4**

 **Edward pov**

-Ella no te quiere ver hoy, lo siento- Alice me dijo con tristeza, mientras cerraba la puerta de la habitación de Bella detrás de ella.

-Gracias de todos modos Alice.

-En verdad lo siento hermano- dijo abrazándome

-Lo se Allie, lo se.- dije soltándola y saliendo del apartamento.

Mi chófer está esperándome abajo, tengo que volver al trabajo que es prácticamente lo único que hago aparte de tratar de ver a Bella y digo tratar porque la última vez que la vi fue en el funeral de Bree, ella estaba pálida y su rostro se notaba sin vida, tan diferente a la Bella que había estado viendo los últimos 2 meses, la Bella de la que he estado enamorado desde secundaria pero a la que nunca tuve el valor de invitarla a salir. Estábamos tan bien casi podía asegurar que habíamos avanzado lo suficiente para que ella aceptara tener una relación conmigo pero ahora ni siquiera quiere verme, sé que está deprimida y sé que el dolor que yo siento no es ni la milésima parte del de ella y probablemente yo sea un recordatorio pero no quiero que me deje fuera de su vida. Llegamos al estacionamiento y me dispuse a ir a mi oficina con un torbellino en la cabeza.

~o~

Decidí volver al apartamento de Bella después del trabajo tenía que seguir intentando. Como siempre Alice me abrió la puerta.

-Hola ¿Cómo esta ella?

-Igual, le he hablado de un grupo de ayuda que encontré por internet, tienen reuniones una vez a la semana, dijo que lo pensara.-dijo Alice con cara de incredulidad.

-Al menos eso es algo.-dije

-Edward quiero que hables con ella, sé que ella no quiere verte, pero en este momento ella no sabe lo que es bueno para sí misma creo que se está castigando por lo del bebe, cree que todo esto es su culpa.

-Ok, iré a hablar con ella- dijo con un suspiro.

Entre en la habitación silenciosamente, ella estaba hecha un ovillo en la cama y las luces estaban apagadas, se veía que había perdido peso.

-¿Alice, ya se fue?-dijo con voz rota.

-No, aún estoy aquí Bella- Respondí, ella abrió los ojos para luego cerrarlos de nuevo.

-Creí haberle dicho a Alice que no quería verte.

-Sí, lo hiciste pero ya no podemos seguir en esta situación Bella, sé que duele, lo sé porque yo también estoy sufriendo pero…

-No me digas que tengo que avanzar, ya tuve esta charla con Alice.

-Sabes que no puedes vivir toda la vida encerrada aquí en la oscuridad y sin comer más que un poco de sopa, estas matándote y matándome a mí en el proceso.

-Morir de hambre es lo menos que me merezco por…

-¡No! Bella no es tu culpa, escúchame, antes de que se llevaran él bebe la doctora me pregunto qué quería que hiciéramos con ella y le dije que si podía encontrar que salió mal, los resultados arrojaron que él bebe tenía una anomalía cromosómica que no permitió que pudiera desarrollarse como un bebe normal, no es culpa de nadie- dije, ella no se movió, solo vi lagrimas cayendo por su cara, sus sollozos me partieron el alma, no pude contenerme más y la abrace.

-Bella esto es realmente duro para los dos pero por favor no me dejes fuera, realmente te quiero y quería ese bebe aun sin saber de su existencia, esto nos sacudió a ambos pero no puedes quedarte en el suelo, tienes que levantarte y si me lo permites so sostendré tu mano para ayudarte a hacerlo.-dije con emoción contenida.

-Nunca pensé en estar embarazada ¿Sabes? Era algo que sabía que pasaría eventualmente después de tener una pareja estable y después de planificarlo, pero cuando lo vi en las manos de la doctora era solo una pequeña cosita, ni siquiera un bebe formado, pero ella estuvo dentro de mí por 2 meses y no pude protegerla.- volvió a llorar hasta que ya no se escuchaba nada, pensé que se había dormido pero añadió -Alice me dijo de un grupo de ayuda, ¿podrías acompañarme?

-Claro que si Bella, nada en el mundo me complacería más.

 _ **7 meses después**_

 **Bella pov**

Los últimos meses han sido duros pero ya las cosas son más llevaderas. Estoy trabajando otra vez, Edward me acompaña al grupo de ayuda cada vez que puede y se queda conmigo cuando Alice tiene que salir de la ciudad o del país. Él ha sido mi caballero de brillante armadura durante todo este proceso pero quería hacer esto sola, plantar un árbol, puede parecer algo pequeño pero es grande a mis ojos oficialmente hoy la bebe cumpliría 9 meses lo que sería su nacimiento así que como manera de cerrar el ciclo pero no olvidar, el árbol es mi manera simbólica de representarlo. Tengo que seguir con mi vida, por mí, por Bree, por Alice y por Edward.

* * *

 ** _Aquí_** ** _el capitulo 4 cortito, pero con mas esperanzas que el capitulo anterior :)_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Los personajes no me pertenecen sino que son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.**

 **Este fic es rated M, tiene contenido sexual explicito por lo que si eres menor de 18 años o eres sensible a este tipo de historia abstente de leer.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 5**

 **Bella pov**

-Hey Bella ¿adivina que encontré en la puerta?- dijo Alice entrando a mi estudio. Volteo a ver y veo un sonriente Edward con un ramo de flores, es tan dulce.

-Hola Bella quería venir a invitarte a hacer un picnic, es domingo y ninguno de los dos tiene que trabajar y a traerte estas.

-Gracias, y con respecto al picnic, bueno…- hice como que lo pensaba- está bien, solo déjame terminar el programa y empezaremos a preparar la canasta.

-Realmente ya la tengo hecha, está en la cocina, te esperare en la sala con Alice.

-Bien, saldré en un minuto.

Termine el programa de la semana y corrí a mi habitación a cambiarme, me puse unos zapatos bajos, unos shorts, una blusa blanca y unos lentes de sol; salí antes de que Alice se impacientara.

-Ya estoy lista ya nos podemos ir.

-Diviértanse chicos, tengo una llamada por Skype con Jazzy hoy-dijo Alice con ojos de enamorada.

-Ok, salúdalo por mí.- le dije dándole un abrazo.

-Adiós hermanita.

Bajamos en el ascensor con las manos unidas, eso pasaba a menudo, de manera natural, aún no hemos aclarado en qué punto estamos, pero su mano en la mía se siente bien, llegamos a su auto aun sin soltarnos y así seguimos hasta que teníamos que arreglar la manta y la canasta. Hablamos de todo, comimos y nos reímos un montón, realmente disfrutaba pasar tiempo con él.

-Bella…

-¿Si?- voltee a verlo pues su tono era extraño.

-Bella, realmente me gusta estar contigo, a pesar de todo lo que hemos pasado has florecido como una hermosa y fuerte mujer y siendo totalmente honesto contigo pienso en ti todo el tiempo en la mañana, tarde o noche, estas siempre en mi mente, tú y solo tú, he intentado esperar pero sé que ya no puedo contenerlo más, he estado enamorado de ti desde que estábamos en el instituto, Bella y me harías el hombre más suertudo del mundo si aceptaras ser mi novia ¿Quisieras serlo?-dijo.

-Claro que sí -le dije saltándole encima- Edward también he estado enamorada de ti desde el instituto, has estado conmigo en cada paso desde que volviste y no hubiera podido levantarme sin ti.

Nos quedamos ahí abrazados disfrutando el momento, hasta que levante la cabeza y lo mire a los ojos, nos fuimos acercando y sus labios tocaron los míos y fue como una explosión, pude sentir todo lo que él había dicho en ese beso y mi pecho se hincho de felicidad, su lengua rozo mi labio inferior como pidiendo permiso y yo abrí mi boca profundizando el beso.

-¡Consíganse un cuarto!- grito alguien en el parque, matando el momento.

-Creo que es hora de irnos.- dije con una sonrisa.

~o~

Nuestra relación va viento en popa y no puedo estar más feliz así que tengo una sorpresa para Edward el día de hoy y estoy en su casa esperando que llegue del trabajo, él me dio una llave por que pasaba una gran cantidad de tiempo allá, lo escuche entrar y salí corriendo a su habitación.

-Bella ¿Dónde estás? Vi tu carro en el estacionamiento- Dijo y su voz se quedó en su garganta cuando me vio. Llevaba un conjunto de lencería azul rey, él decía que le gustaba como me veía ese color en mi piel, dejaba tan poco a la imaginación que me sonroje cuando lo compre, pero por la mirada que me dio Edward creo que le gusta.

-Hola Edward-dije con una voz que no reconocí como la mía caminando hacia el- Se me ocurrió que podríamos jugar hoy ¿Quieres jugar conmigo?- digo agarrando su camisa.

Él inmediatamente me levanto la barbilla y me da un beso fuerte y yo me derrito en sus manos, el levanta mi pierna sin romper el beso y yo enredo mis piernas a su cadera desamarrando su corbata, el me suelta en la cama y yo empiezo a desvestirlo. Lo siento pasar sus manos por mis muslos.

-Mmmm- Yo gimo cerrando mis ojos, disfrutando su toque.

-Nena realmente me gusta este, pero no creo que aguante viéndote con el puesto- dijo antes de romper la tela.- Te comprare otro.

Volvió a besarme para después bajar sus labios a mi pecho y lamer mis pezones mientras sus manos bajaban a mi caliente centro.

-Ahhh que mojada estas.

-Solo por ti Edward- dije mientras bajaba sus pantalones junto con su bóxer, liberando su miembro de su prisión y tirándolo a la cama.

\- Bells…-gruño cuando sintió mi mano masajear su miembro. Empecé a lamer su punta y el tiro su cabeza para atrás, chupe y jugué con su punta hasta que decidí dejar de torturarlo y tomar más de él, era enorme por lo que lo que no alcanzaba a engullirlo completo y empecé a jugar con sus bolas.

-Mierda Bella- dijo agarrando mi cabello invitándome a tomar más de él y yo lo tome hasta que me donde mi garganta dolía.

-Nena necesito estar dentro de ti, te necesito Bella- dijo - Quiero ver mi polla desapareciendo en tu apretado coño.- Yo gemí, él sabía que me encantaba que me hablara sucio. Me puso debajo de él, tomo un condón de la mesa de noche y se lo puso y como estaba tan mojada entro su miembro en una sola estocada.

-Oh Dios mío- grite cuando empezó a embestirme con fuerza por un buen rato.

-Joder- gruño el, mientras aumentaba la velocidad.

-Uh, uhhh- gimo, estoy tan cerca.

-Vente para mi nena, grita mi nombre- dijo mientras masajeaba mi clítoris.

-Edwaaard- grite cuando un orgasmo masivo me golpeo. El seguía embistiéndome hasta que llego a su orgasmo gritando mi nombre y colapso sobre mí. Cuando se recompuso un poco, me rodo para que quedara acostada en su pecho.

-¿Te gusto tu sorpresa Edward?- digo riéndome.

-Umm puedes sorprenderme así cuando quieras.

-Y aún no termina, tenemos una cita en un restaurante en 2 horas así que debemos asearnos y salir para no perder la reservación.

-Está bien, solo si te bañas conmigo-dijo con cara de niño bueno.

Si lo pone así Sr. Cullen entonces no puedo contradecirlo- digo riendo y caminando así el baño.

* * *

 **_Aquí les dejo el capitulo 5, por fin estos tórtolos clarificaron su relación y tuvieron algo de diversión._**


	6. Chapter 6

**Los personajes no me pertenecen sino que son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.**

 **Este fic es rated M, tiene contenido sexual explicito por lo que si eres menor de 18 años o eres sensible a este tipo de historia abstente de leer.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 6**

 **Bella pov**

-¿Prometes que estarás bien?

-Claro que si- respondí rodando los ojos- ¿En cuántos problemas puedo meterme estando con Alice por unos días?

-¿Me extrañaras?

-Claro que lo hare, tonto-dije abrazándome a su pecho

Edward tiene que viajar a Etiopia para consolidar una negociación por lo que será una semana de solo Alice y yo, eso nos trae a este concurrido aeropuerto. Tengo que admitir que lo extrañare más de lo que le hago ver pero no se lo digo, estoy haciéndolo más fácil para ambos. Escucho como llaman a su vuelo y sé que tengo que dejarlo ir.

-¿Cuídate está bien?-dije con voz contenida.

-Por supuesto- dijo besando mis labios.

-Te veo la próxima semana Cullen- dije intentando no llorar.

-Te veo la próxima semana nena- me beso la frente antes de soltarme.

Solo me permito llorar cuando no puede verme porque estoy caminando de vuelta a mi auto. Solo será una semana pero he estado tan acostumbrada a la presencia de Edward casi todos los días que sé que parecerá una eternidad, aunque me hace falta algo de tiempo de chicas desde que empecé mi relación con Edward, Alice y yo no hemos tenido mucho tiempo de calidad solo nosotras dos. Aparco en mi espacio designado y subo el ascensor, tengo que dar una tutoría en unas horas y estoy hecha un desastre, me quito los zapatos y aún con la ropa puesta me dispongo a dormir.

~o~

¡Genial! y estoy siendo 100% sarcástica ¿Conocen el dicho que dice las cosas malas llegan de a tres? Las mías llegan en manada, ha sido un día horrible. Mi tutoría era con uno de los adolescentes más insufribles de la tierra, Riley Biers, un consentido hijo de papi que cree que tiene talento sin embargo toca peor de lo que lo haría un canguro sin patas e insiste en contradecirme en lo que le indico hacer para mejorar; mi otro alumno Jacob Black estuvo tirándome los tejos* durante toda la clase a pesar de solo tener 16 años, lo encontré tierno la primera media hora hasta que intento subir mi falda y tuve que darle una amonestación*, se estropeó mi auto dos esquinas antes de mi edificio por lo que tuve que caminar, tropecé y se me rompió el tacón del zapato y para colmo empezó a llover. Al llegar a casa me quite la ropa mojada de mal humor, llame a la grúa para que recogiera mi auto y lo dejara en el mecánico, decidí poner una película y comer como cerda para quitarme el mal humor mientras llegaba Alice.

-¡Hey Bella! – dijo cerrando la puerta y sentándose en el sofá, a mi lado- Creía que no habías llegado, no vi tu auto.

-Ni me lo recuerdes, se descompuso y tuve que volver caminando en la lluvia.

-Eso explica por qué estas comiéndote eso-dijo poniendo mala cara a mis pepinos con salsa picante ¿Qué puedo decir? Soy rara.

-¿Vas a quedarte ahí a criticar mi comida o vas a ver películas conmigo?

-Ok, déjame cambiarme y preparar palomitas para mí, no comeré eso ni loca, que asco.

Le puse los ojos en blanco y me reí de su cara, no importa que tan malo sea el día Alice siempre me hace sonreír.

~o~

-¿Sabes que me gusta vivir contigo verdad?-dice Alice, de la nada, cuando termina la segunda película.

-Sí, lo sé, también me gusta vivir contigo ¿por qué preguntas?

-Jasper se graduara la próxima semana.- dijo y un silencio sepultural se extendió por la habitación.

-Sabíamos que este día llegaría, tú lo extrañabas un montón y no podemos vivir juntas para siempre Allie, ambas sabíamos que esto sería temporal cuando decidimos mudarnos juntas.

-Lo sé, pero me he acostumbrado tanto a verte todo el tiempo que será raro.

-No es como si no nos fuéramos a ver nunca.

-Eso también lo sé, supongo que me acostumbrare eventualmente.

-Claro que si enana, tendrás un montón de distracción con Jasper de vuelta- dije levantando mis cejas y riéndome.

-¡Bella!- Exclamo golpeándome con un cojín.

\- Este apartamento se sentirá muy grande sin ti- dije cuando ya estábamos más tranquilas, ella me abrazo.

-Si quieres puedes comprarte una mascota, no será tan buena compañía como yo, pero algo es algo- y con eso le dimos a reproducir a la siguiente película.

~o~

Edward volverá en 2 días, estoy tan emocionada e impaciente. No me ha llamado hoy y aunque hemos hablado cada día lo extraño muchísimo sin embargo no se lo digo, no quiero ser la novia sofocante que no deja a su novio respirar. Decido dejar de preocuparme y tocar violín en mi estudio, pero se vuelve aburrido después de un rato, mejor me doy una ducha y voy a dormir.

El calor me despierta unas horas después y siento algo en la cama conmigo por un segundo me asusto hasta que siento el olor del perfume de Edward. Me volteo y lo veo durmiendo con los labios entre abiertos y el traje puesto, me había hecho tanta falta, pase mis dedos suavemente por sus pestañas, sus pómulos, sus labios y el abre los ojos.

-Me gusta esta manera de despertarme- dice y me acerca más a él.- Te extrañe.

-Yo también, te extrañe-dije con la cabeza en su pecho- llegaste antes.-recalque lo obvio.

-Las negociaciones se hicieron más rápido de lo que pensé y tome un avión desde que tuve la oportunidad.-dijo antes tomar mi barbilla para que lo mire a los ojos y besarme. Era un beso suave y dulce que se volvió más fiero cuando tome el cabello de su nuca para acercarlo más a mí, se cuánto le gustaba que hiciera eso y no fui decepcionada cuando sentí su dureza rozar contra mis caderas, me acerque más buscando fricción. No podíamos detenernos y no queríamos hacerlo, nuestros cuerpos gritaban por el otro, rápidamente empezamos a desnudarnos hasta que quedamos solo en ropa interior, Edward se levantó y me dio una mirada que me hizo mojarme más si es que eso era posible.

-Eres tan hermosa-dijo, mientras abría mis piernas, besando y lamiendo mis muslos internos desde la rodilla y en ascenso, su cabeza estaba tan cerca de mi centro que podía sentir su respiración, me estaba impacientando y él lo sabía.

-Edward por favor- rogué.

Sentí su lengua y sus dientes jugar con mi clítoris, gruñí, y el introdujo dos dedos dentro de mí.

-Siiii- gemí y levante mis caderas en busca de más fricción, él saco sus dedos y yo proteste.

-Parece que alguien está impaciente- dijo mientras empezaba a frotar su miembro con mi centro pero sin darme lo que quería, torturándome.

-No juegues conmigo Cullen.-dije. Él se puso y condón y empezó a entrar lentamente dentro de mí, yo moví mis caderas para encontrarme con las suyas. Pero el me sostuvo las caderas.

-No nena, hoy quiero que lo hagamos lento, que sientas cada centímetro de mí llenándote.- dijo mordiendo el lóbulo de mi oreja y yo grite.

-¡Joder!- Dije cuando lo sentí entrando y saliendo tan lento pero tan bueno.

-Oh Bella, eres tan perfecta, tu coño me abraza como un puño- dijo y empezó a chupar mis pezones. Después de unas cuantas embestidas llegamos juntos, sintiéndonos completos por primera vez en los últimos 5 días.

Edward me puso sobre él de manera que mis ojos quedaron a la altura de los suyos y solo nos quedamos contemplándonos, sudados, saciados y cansados pero tan felices de tenernos el uno al otro.

* * *

 _*Tirar los tejos: Coquetear, flirtear._

 _*Amonestación: Advertencia o llamada de atención sobre un error o falta, antes de tomar una decisión negativa contra alguien._

 _ **Soy yo otra vez con un nuevo capítulo, espero que les guste, sino me lo dejan saber en un review y si les gusta, también ;)**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Los personajes no me pertenecen sino que son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.**

 **Este fic es rated M, tiene contenido sexual explicito por lo que si eres menor de 18 años o eres sensible a este tipo de historia abstente de leer.**

* * *

 _Escoge un amante que te mire_

 _Como si quizás fueras magia- Frida Kahlo_

 **Capítulo 7**

 **Bella pov**

Jasper llego la semana pasada y Alice ya se está mudando con él en una casa preciosa y enorme, ella no quería personal de mudanza por miedo de que alguien arruinara su guardarropa, sus palabras no las mías; estamos sacando las pocas cosas que quedaban en su habitación para bajarlas por el ascensor, nuestro apartamento vino amueblado por lo que las cajas estaban llenas de su material de trabajo, libros y cosas por el estilo, el verdadero trabajo fue sacar los montones y montones de zapatos y ropa de Alice pero gracias a Dios empezamos bien temprano y este era el último viaje, porque a pesar de que esta caja no era pesada, me dolían las manos de cargar ropa, Jasper nos esperaba abajo para subir las cosas a su camioneta. Cuando la última caja está dentro tengo un sentimiento agridulce, mi hermana por elección realmente se va a mudar, parece que ella lo sintió también porque corrió a abrazarme.

-Somos dos dramáticas-dije, con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Y unas lloronas, te extrañare a ti y a tus asquerosos pepinos con salsa picante-dijo y nos empezamos a reír.

-Y yo te extrañare a ti y tus cualidades para cantar una canción en un tono aun no conocido por los seres humanos.

-Chicas no es como que no se verán nunca más, vivimos en la misma ciudad.-dijo Jasper rodando los ojos.

-Cállate Jasper, tu sí que sabes arruinar un momento- dije, abrace a Alice por última vez- Parece que levantarse tan temprano ya le está haciendo efecto y necesita su sueño de belleza-susurre y ambas nos reímos.

La solté y me quede afuera saludando con la mano hasta que estuve segura que no podían verme. Suspire y subí a prepararme para el trabajo

~o~

Cuando llegue del trabajo encontré a Edward en el sofá viendo televisión, pero desvió los ojos de la pantalla y la apago en cuanto me vio.

-Hola preciosa-dijo besándome.

-Hola precioso-respondí, riéndome en sus labios.- ¿Ya cenaste? Puedo preparar algo para los dos.

-En realidad, tenía un plan diferente- sonrió y tomo mi mano para guiarme al comedor, donde había una cena preparada incluso con bellas encendidas.

-Edward, esto es hermoso- dije besándolo, él es tan perfecto. El sonrió y nos sentamos a comer juntos, podía ver un brillo especial en sus ojos y ese que solo aparecía cuando quería decir algo importante pero no sabía cómo empezar.

-Bells, estuve pensando que muchas veces te he dicho que te quiero, pero nunca te he dicho cuanto te amo, al menos no con tantas palabras. Te amo Isabella Swan, te amo, amo cada parte de ti, tu corazón, tu mente, tu alma y tu espíritu, tú significas más para mí que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo, te adoro y aprecio cada momento que pasamos juntos y quiero tenerte cerca cuando no lo estamos, así que me gustaría saber si quisieras extender nuestro tiempo juntos mudándote conmigo, anhelo tenerte conmigo en mi casa, despertar conmigo y disfrutar de ti en cada momento del día ¿Quisieras mudarte conmigo?, puede que no quieras hacerlo ahora o que pienses que no estas lista, después de todo Alice solo se acaba de ir pero…- puse mis labios sobre los suyos para detener su verborrea mental.

-Claro que quisiera mudarme contigo Edward y quiero hacerlo porque te amo, amo todo de ti, te amo más de lo que alguna vez pensé amar a alguien y más de lo que mis palabras pueden abarcar, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado.

Puse mis labios sobre los de él suavemente, disfrutando el momento antes de profundizar el beso y envolver mis brazos en su cuello, el rodeo mi cuerpo con sus brazos para acercarme más a él y yo rodee su cadera con mis piernas, me cargo hasta mi habitación sin romper el beso hasta que el me deposito en mi cama. Empezamos a desnudarnos lentamente sin romper el contacto visual disfrutando del otro, él se pegó de mi cuerpo y yo gemí al sentir mis pezones duros contra su pecho desnudo. Él me rodeo con su brazo y nos giró de manera que él quedaba recostado en la cama y yo encima dándole más acceso a mis senos lo cual por supuesto aprovecho haciendo círculos con su lengua alrededor de mi pezón y yo gemí, el empezó a amasar mis pechos.

-Nena me encantan tus tetas, son del tamaño perfecto de mis manos.-dijo y me halo un pezón con los dientes y yo grite.

-Edward por favor

-¿Por favor que Bella?

-Quiero que me llenes, quiero sentir tu polla hasta el fondo de mi coño.-dije con la voz quebrada porque él seguía jugando con mis pezones.

-Como desees nena.

Me levanto un poco y luego me bajo suavemente por su enorme erección ¡mierda esto se siente también! Muerdo mi labio para evitar dar un grito.

-Ahora móntame Bella.

Empiezo a moverme obedientemente primero despacio pero luego me desespero y aumento la velocidad, estoy muriendo de placer, Edward toma mis caderas y empieza a encontrar mis caderas con las suyas, llegando más profundo, siento mi orgasmo formándose y este va a ser uno grande, desliza unos de sus manos entre nuestros cuerpos para masajear mi clítoris, luego muerde mi pezón y yo soy catapultada a un orgasmo masivo.

-Ahhhh Edwaaaard- grito, estoy segura que hasta mis vecinos lo escucharon y no me importa.

-Bellaaaaaaa- Edward me sigue segundos después.

-Te amo- me dice cuando bajo de su nirvana.

-Te amo- le respondo y beso su pecho.- ¿Te quedarías a dormir aquí hoy?

-Señorita Swan ¿está haciéndome una propuesta indecente?

-Necesitamos ensayar para cuando vayamos a vivir juntos Señor Culle- digo riendo.

-¿Cuando quieres que empiece la mudanza?

-Tan rápido como quieras.

-Llamare a la compañía de mudanza mañana en la mañana y tú llamaras a tu casero, hasta entonces creo que me gusta tu teoría sobre el ensayo- dijo riendo mientras empezaba a dejar besos en dirección a mi estómago y bajando.

~0~

Desperté sintiéndome agarrotada y luego recordé por qué, dormir con Edward tiene sus beneficios aunque dormir sea lo menos que hacemos y no me quejo, extiendo mi mano y no lo siento detrás de mí. Me levanto y poniéndome la camisa de Edward que esta tirada en la esquina salgo a la sala encontrando a Edward en la cocina calentando algo en el microondas, esta al teléfono y de espaldas a mí por lo que no puede verme. Me acerco a él y lo abrazo desde atrás hasta que termina la llamada.

-Buenos días Edward, pensé que habías huido de mi cuando no te encontré en la cama.-dije molestándolo.

-Nunca huiría de ti mi amor-dice y se voltea para quedar frente a frente- Se suponía que no ibas a darte cuenta que me había levantado y te iba a llevar el desayuno a la cama.

-Eres tan tierno.-dije dándole un casto beso en los labios.

-Llame a los de mudanza y estarán aquí alrededor de las 6 de la tarde-dice mientras besa mi cuello.

-Pues entonces deberíamos empezar a empacar desde ahora.

-Ummm, creo antes debo darte los buenos días como se debe- dijo y me subió en la encimera. Me quita la camisa por lo que quedo desnuda ante él, se baja los pantalones y su miembro esta orgullosamente erecto delante de mí, me relamo los labios mirándolo.

-Nada de eso Bella, lo quiero dentro de ti.-dice Edward al adivinar mis intenciones.

Me acerca más al borde, mis piernas colgando, mete un dedo dentro de mí y los saca empapados, se agacha para sacar un condón de sus pantalones y acerca su erección a mi entrada, sin más contemplaciones me embiste y llena cada rincón de mi sexo, toma mis caderas para empezar a penetrarme frenéticamente y yo me sostengo de su cuello cuando el orgasmo me golpea.

-Joder Edward- gimo, él sigue embistiéndome hasta que lo siento vaciarse cuando llega a su orgasmo.

-Mierda Bella- me hala con él y nos sentamos en el piso, yo en su regazo.

-Me gusta tu manera de decirme buenos días.

-A mí también-dijo besando mi nariz- ahora vamos a desayunar y a ducharnos para ponernos a empacar, no puedo esperar a que te mudes conmigo oficialmente.

-Yo tampoco- dije mientras nos levantábamos del piso a preparar el desayuno.

* * *

 _ **Hey! Aquí les dejo otro capítulo cargado de lemmon espero les haya gustado, déjenme su opinión o criticas en un review.**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Los personajes no me pertenecen sino que son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.**

 **Este fic es rated M, tiene contenido sexual explicito por lo que si eres menor de 18 años o eres sensible a este tipo de historia abstente de leer.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 8**

 **Edward pov**

Han pasado 4 meses desde que Bella se mudó a mi casa, 4 meses en los cuales nos hemos peleado y reconciliado como parte del proceso de adaptación, pero cuando despierto y la veo durmiendo como ahora, los labios entreabiertos, su largo cabello por todas partes, sus piernas entrelazadas en las mías y una expresión de paz en su rostro siento una emoción en mi pecho que me recuerda que vale la pena, no importa que tanto discutamos o cuan estúpidas sean nuestras peleas, los buenos momentos superan con creces los malos. Empecé a pasar mis dedos por su brazo disfrutando lo suave que es su piel, luego empecé a delinear las líneas de su rostro, cuando iba por sus labios ella beso mi dedo.

-Buenos días cariño.-dijo aun con los ojos cerrados.

-Buenos días amor.-dije acercando su cara a mi rostro para poder besarla, pase mis brazos alrededor de ella para acercar su cabeza, ella gimió y aproveche para entrar mi lengua dentro de su boca, puse mis manos en sus caderas y la presione contra mí erección mañanera.

-¡Ah no! Se lo que planeas pero si seguimos por este camino llegare tarde al trabajo otra vez.- dicho esto se soltó de mi agarre, salto de la cama y corrió en dirección al baño, dándome una buena vista de su trasero.

-¿Puedo ayudarte a ahorrar agua Bella?-dije sonriendo, aun sabiendo cuál sería su respuesta.

-No te atrevas Edward Cullen- dijo volteándose y mirándome con los ojos entrecerrados, tratando de lucir amenazante.

No pude evitar soltar una carcajada y después de unos segundos solo escuche el agua cayendo. Cuando ambos estábamos listos bajamos a desayunar tomados de la mano, la señora Webber ya estaba sirviendo nuestro desayuno, decidimos contratarla luego de que Bella se horrorizara de la cantidad de comida rápida que comía durante la semana porque no tenía tiempo para cocinar, ella era la madre de una niña que Bella conocía que quería tomar clases de música pero no tenían los recursos para pagar las clases así que Bella le ofreció pagar las clases cocinando para nosotros el desayuno y almuerzo durante la semana.

-Buenos días Señora Webber-dijimos al unísono.

-Buenos días Señor Cullen, Señorita Swan- dijo con una sonrisa. Desayunamos en una agradable conversación para luego salir a nuestros respectivos trabajos.

~o~

Llegue a la casa y encontré a Bella en el piano con Ángela, la hija de la Señora Webber, riendo por algo que ella había dicho.

-Hola chicas ¿Cómo están esas pianistas?-dije acercándome a ellas, besando la frente de ambas.

-Buenas noches Señor Cullen- dijo Ángela con la cara sonrojada. Mientras estaba en sus clases de piano siempre era el Señor Cullen y Bella la maestra Swan.

-Hola cariño, estaremos contigo en un rato, casi terminamos.- Esa era mi señal de que la dejara trabajar, no es que a Bella le molestara que estuviera en las clases sino que según ella Ángela se ponía nerviosa cuando la miraba tocar.

-Ok, estaré acá afuera si me necesitan.

-La Señora Webber dejo algo de comida en el refrigerador por si tienes hambre-dijo Bella con una sonrisa, mientras yo salía.

Tome una ducha y me puse ropa cómoda, para cuando termine Bella y Ángela estaban en una animada conversación.

-Entonces Elsa hizo un castillo enorme en la montaña y…

-¿Quién es Elsa?-dije al entrar a la sala.

-Es la hermana de Anna de la película Frozen, Ángela me la esta contando ya que descubrió que no la había visto y al parecer tu tampoco ¿Quieres empezar de nuevo la historia para que Edward pueda escucharla?-dijo mirando a una sonrojada Ángela, ella siempre lo hacía cuando la atención se dirigía a ella.

-Claro que si.-dijo, pero fuimos interrumpidos por el timbre.

-Creo que lo dejaremos para mañana, porque tu padre ya está aquí.-dije abriendo la puerta.

Ángela corrió hacia su padre y él ya tenía los brazos extendidos para cargarla, realmente era enternecedor verlos, dijimos nuestras despedidas y le prometimos a Ángela ver la película con ella uno de estos días. Cuando se fueron Bella se desplomo en el sofá.

-¿Día difícil?-dije sentándome a su lado.

-No tanto, solo estoy algo cansada ¿Cómo estuvo el tuyo?

-Aburrido en realidad, excepto por una llamada de mis padres, quieren venir para navidad. ¿Estarías de acuerdo con tener la cena aquí o prefieres en casa de Jasper y Alice?

-Tu familia se ha dado cuenta de que faltan 2 meses para navidad ¿verdad?-me dijo levantando una ceja y yo le di mi mirada de resignación, luego prosiguió- Realmente no había pensado en ello pero donde tú quieras está bien para mí, sé que quieres hacer la cena aquí, no te detendré.-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Entonces decidido, llamare a mis padres ahora para avisarles, en lo que te refrescas y yo caliento la cena.

-Gracias amor, estoy molida.-Me dio un beso y se dirigió a la habitación.

 **Bella pov**

A penas me solté el cabello cuando escuche la puerta de la habitación abrirse.

-¿No ibas a calentar la cena?

-Sí, solo que preferí algo diferente del menú.- dijo antes de besarme. Nuestras bocas empezaron una guerra en la que no había ganador, nuestras lenguas entrelazadas intentando de tomar más del otro, nos faltaba el aire pero no nos importaba, el quitaba los botones de mi camisa sin separar nuestros labios, me cargo y enrede mis pies en su cadera hasta que sentí la mullida cama debajo de mí. Desabrocho mi sostén y lo tiro en alguna parte antes de concentrarse en mis pechos y chupar mis erectos pezones, gemí cuando mordió ligeramente uno de ellos.

-No me canso de tus tetas, Bella –dijo y luego siguió amasando y chupando mis senos durante un rato, hasta que sentí como su boca iba bajando, besando mi estómago y el hueso de mis caderas, se detuvo en mis pantalones.

-Creo que esto ya no es necesario Señorita Swan-con una sonrisa saco mis pantalones junto a mi ropa interior.

Él sonríe ampliamente, mientras guía su cabeza a la parte interna de mis muslos siento su aliento en mi centro y luego su lengua en mis pliegues el aire que no sabía que contenía salió de golpe, cuando empujo su lengua dentro de mi gemí arqueando mi espalda, el tomo eso como incentivo para empezar a frotar mi clítoris con sus dedos. De repente los cambio de lugar chupando mi clítoris mientras sus dedos entraban y salían furiosamente de dentro de mí haciéndome gritar poseída por el placer, agarre su cabeza y lo empuje más cerca, el movió sus dedos en un ángulo diferente presionando mi punto sensible y creo que me derretí.

-¡Ah, justo ahí Edward!- El volvió a presionar en el mismo punto, arquee mi espalda y me retorcí ansiando más. – ¡Edward estoy cerca!

-¡Dámelo nena! Vente para mi Bella, quiero probar tu orgasmo.- Siguió embistiéndome con sus dedos y yo explote en miles de piezas, tirada boca arriba respirando forzosamente mientras el lamia y chupaba todo lo que podía. Cuando baje de mi orgasmo lo atraje hacia mí besando su boca, probándome en sus labios. Sin decir nada saque su t-shirt y sus pantalones, metí la mano dentro de sus boxers para liberar su miembro, empecé a masajearlo y luego hice círculos en su punta con mi lengua.

-¡Mierda Bella!- Gruño y yo sonreí, lo seguí molestando unos segundos antes de meterlo en mi boca y empezar a mover mi cabeza, acunando su eje con una mano y masajeando sus bolas con la otra, de repente el saco su polla de mi boca y me puso en la cama, tomo un condón de la mesa de noche.

-No lo necesitamos Edward.-El me miro confundido y yo sonreí.- Quería preparar algo especial para decírtelo pero no puedo esperar más, estoy embarazada Edward.

-¿Qué?- Su cara era un poema.

-Me estaba sintiendo un poco mal estos días así que fui al doctor a i hora del almuerzo, resulta que estoy embarazada, aun no sé cuánto tiempo tengo. Sé que soy la mayor aguafiestas pero tenía que decírtelo.

-No eres una aguafiestas amor, me has hecho realmente feliz y ya que no tengo que usar estos hijos de puta puedo disfrutar de sentirte sin restricciones.- dijo antes de besarme y luego introducirse dentro de mí lentamente mirándome a los ojos, sintiéndonos, adorándonos y disfrutando el momento. Hasta que empecé a encontrar sus embestidas y él entendió que necesitaba que fuera más rápido. Lo sentí as profundo dentro de mí y aumento la velocidad, me agarre de las sabanas cuando froto su mano en mi clítoris, catapultándome a las nubes.

-¡Edward!-gemí

-¡Bella!-grito al llegar al mismo tiempo que yo. Yo suspire y me pegue a su pecho, ambos respirábamos trabajosamente.

-Te amo Bella, los amo- dijo besando mi estómago y lágrimas cayeron de mis ojos. Sabia que no importa lo que pase a partir de ahora, estaríamos bien.

* * *

 ** _Hola otra vez, se que dure un montón para actualizar pero han pasado muchas cosas en mi vida este ultimo mes, gracias a todos los que han escrito un review mostrando su amor a la historia, a los que la han puesto de favorita, los que la esta siguiendo y los que aun en las sombras están leyendo este fic. Tratare de actualizar lo mas pronto posible, hasta el próximo capítulo._**


	9. Chapter 9

**Los personajes no me pertenecen sino que son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.**

 **Este fic es rated M, tiene contenido sexual explicito por lo que si eres menor de 18 años o eres sensible a este tipo de historia abstente de leer.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 9**

 **Bella pov**

Navidad llego rápidamente lo que significa que los padres de Edward, Carlisle y Esme, vienen a cenar con nosotros en unos días, no les hemos dicho sobre él bebe aún porque queríamos esperar a que pasaran los primeros meses para evitar emocionarlos y después perder el bebé; esa es una sombra que me ha perseguido y muchas noches no me deja dormir, Edward ha hecho su mejor esfuerzo para alejar mis miedos nocturnos, pero al final decidí volver a terapia y producto de eso hoy Edward y yo nos sentimos listos para tener nuestra primera ecografía. La enfermera me hizo todas las preguntas de lugar y luego me paso a la Doctora Clearwater, Alice y yo la conocíamos de la universidad por lo que no podía confiar mi bebe a mejores manos, nos saludamos con efusividad, le presente a Edward y me hizo algunas pregunta antes de empezar. Me ofreció una bata y me cambie detrás del biombo.

-Ok, Bella empecemos.-dijo Leah antes de introducir la sonda, `preferimos una ecografía vaginal para estudiar el cuello de mi útero y descartar cualquier anomalía. Miramos el monitor y pudimos ver a nuestro bebe, las lágrimas empezaron a caer, sentí la mano de Edward apretando la mía y cuando lo mire pude ver que estaba igual que yo, aunque creo que sus sonrisa podría iluminar una habitación completa.

-¿Quieren saber el género ahora o después?

-¡Ahora!-dijimos Edward y yo al unísono.

-Bueno aquí tenemos una princesa- Leah movió un poco la sonda para tener otro ángulo- Y aquí tenemos otra princesa y ¡Oh hay un tercer bebe, es un niño!, felicidades serán padres de trillizos.

-¿Tres bebés?-Dije con voz rota, por las lágrimas, estoy explotando de felicidad. Edward beso mi frente y murmuro un "gracias" con voz contenida.

-Dos chicas y un chico, Edward parece que no seguirás siendo el único hombre en la casa.-Dijo Leah bromeando- Tienes aproximadamente 16 semanas, el niño luce un poco más pequeño pero está dentro de la normalidad

-Eso explica porque mi barriga se ve tan grande.

-Seguirás subiendo de peso en el transcurso de todo tu embarazo llegaras a pesar alrededor de unos 12 a 15 kilos sobre tu peso normal, tenemos que hacer ecografías frecuentes para monitorear en caso de síndrome de transfusión feto-fetal* aunque hasta ahora se ven saludables.

-¿Así que no hay ningún problema?

-Hasta ahora no, pero debes cuidarte, puedes ir a la piscina y flotar pero no nadar, viajar y tener relaciones sexuales con mucho cuidado. Pero dentro de 4 semanas aproximadamente tienes que guardar reposo relativo así que ahora es un buen momento para empezar a preparar la habitación de los bebes, voy a imprimir las fotos de los bebes y eso es todo, solo me queda decirles felicidades nuevamente y nos vemos otra vez en 2 semanas.

Salimos de la clínica con las manos unidas y sonrisas pegadas a nuestros rostros, estábamos felices por un bebe, pero tres es mucho más de lo que esperábamos, con razón mi barriga era tan grande. Edward abrió la puerta para mí y luego llego al lado del conductor.

-Bueno esto sí que es una sorpresa-dije cuando entramos al auto.

-Una maravillosa sorpresa, no puedo esperar a decirle a mis padres. Tendremos que contratar servicio para cocinar así tu podrás descansar.

-Nada de eso Edward Cullen, Leah dijo que aún no tenía que guardar reposo además quiero cocinar para tu familia, probablemente sea la última vez que vaya a hacerlo antes de que nazcan los bebes y en verdad quiero hacerlo.-dije enojada y con lágrimas en los ojos

-Amor no te enfades, solo me preocupaba que fuera mucho para ti y no quería que te cansaras demasiado.-dijo Edward tratando de calmarme.

-Lo siento, son las hormonas-dije sorbiéndome la nariz.

-Está bien, ahora vamos a casa-dijo sacando el auto del estacionamiento.

 **25 de diciembre**

 **Edward pov**

La cena esta lista y la casa decorada, nuestro plan era que Bella se escondiera en la cocina mientras yo le decía a mi familia, pues su vientre es muy grande y quería decírselos primero antes de que saltaran como locos sobre Bella. Escuche el timbre y ambos salimos corriendo a nuestros lugares, me seque las manos del pantalón por los nervios, espero que se lo tomen a bien, suspire y abrí la puerta.

-Hola hijo- dijo mamá abrazándome y besándome las mejillas.

-¡Hola Edward!-Dijo Alice tirándoseme encima con su efusividad característica. Mientras que Papá y Jasper me saludaron con un apretón de manos.

-¿Donde esta Bella?- pregunto Alice al darse cuenta que Bella no estaba detrás de mí y que yo estaba bloqueando la puerta.

-Ella está en la cocina pero primero les tenemos una sorpresa.-dije con una sonrisa.- Bella se estaba sintiendo un poco mal hace unos meses, pero al final resulto que no estaba enferma sino que algo muchísimo mejor… Estamos embarazados.

-¿Qué? ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Y saben el sexo del bebé?-preguntaron todos emocionados.

-Cálmense chicos, creo que mejor será que Bella les responda, Bella amor ¿puedes venir?

Entraron a la casa justo en el momento que Bella salió a la sala, queríamos estar juntos para ver sus caras cuando supieran el número.

-¡Oh Dios mío Bella estas hermosa!-La primera en hablar fue Alice- ¡Voy a ser tía!- gritó saltando sobre ella.

-¡Felicidades Edward!-dijo Mamá abrazándome llorando antes de ir a abrazar a Bella. Todos se dispusieron a felicitarnos y abrazarnos, cuando ya se habían calmado un poco empezamos a preparar la mesa y a cenar, no paso mucho tiempo para que el entusiasmo de Alice volviera a la carga.

-¿Entonces cuando seré tía?

-Umm, solo tengo unas 17 semanas más o menos así que tendrás que esperar uno meses más.

-¿Solo tienes 4 meses? Pero ¡estas enorme!

-Gracias Alice-dijo Bella con sarcasmo. Sabía que iba a ponerse emocional, así que me prepare para intervenir, pero no tuve que hacerlo ya que Mama se encargó.

-Alice ella no esta enorme, solo su cuerpo se está adaptando al bebe ¿Cuál es el sexo del bebe querida?-dijo y Bella me miro sonriendo.

-Es una niña-dijo Bella lentamente y Alice salto sobre su silla del otro lado de la mesa - Y un niño- Y pude ver las lágrimas en los ojos de mi madre- Y otra niña- Pude ver a mi padre poner los ojos como plato.

-¿Trillizos?-pregunto Carlisle girándose a mirarme, pude ver la emoción contenida en sus ojos.

-Sí, papá.

-Wao los nadadores Cullen se toman las cosas en serio.-dijo Jasper por lo que se llevó un porrazo de Alice. Mientras los demás reíamos, a partir de ahí toda la cena fueron risas, bromas y anécdotas, pasamos a la entrega de regalos, pero los regalos más grandes estaban aún envueltos y así seguiría por unos cuantos meses.

* * *

*Síndrome de transfusión feto-fetal: es una complicación severa que afecta entre un 10% y un 15% de los embarazos múltiples que comparten placenta. Este síndrome consiste en un flujo descompensado de sangre desde uno de los gemelos hacia el otro, a través de la unión de vasos presentes en la placenta.

 _ **¡Sorpresa! Tres bebes ¿Quién se lo imaginaba? ¿Qué opinan? ¿Cómo creen que será la vida de Edward y Bella a partir de ahora? Descúbranlo en el siguiente capitulo ;)**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Los personajes no me pertenecen sino que son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.**

 **Este fic es rated M, tiene contenido sexual explicito por lo que si eres menor de 18 años o eres sensible a este tipo de historia abstente de leer.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 10**

 **Bella pov**

Trate de levantarme del sofá mientras frotaba mi enorme panza, estoy en la semana 29 por lo que según Leah los bebés ya son viables y hace unas semanas se descartó el síndrome feto-fetal por lo que el miedo, la preocupación y los nervios habían pasado; ahora me dedicaba básicamente a orinar y dormir en cualquier superficie mullida que encontrara pues ahora parecía una lombriz que se había comido un pez globo, puede que piensen que no tiene sentido pero si toman en cuenta el factor de que he adelgazado ligeramente el resto de mi cuerpo pero mi vientre esta enorme como un planeta entonces entenderán la analogía del pez globo y la lombriz, cómo todo el tiempo pero tengo anemia por el embarazo así que debo tomar hierro, me tuve que poner la vacuna anti-D* y cortisona para madurar los pulmones del bebe, eso nos trae aquí, como la cortisona estimula los órganos los bebes al parecer han estado practicando karate, bailando break dance y jugando futbol al mismo tiempo dentro de mi ¿Cuál ha sido mi única opción? Dormitar todo el día.

-Bella traje la cena- dijo Edward entrando a la sala, él ha sido tan dulce y paciente durante toda esta locura incluso cuando mis hormonas salían a la carga, llamando para asegurarse si he comido, si tomo las medicinas y para preguntar cómo me siento, es todo un amor.- ¿Cómo se han portado nuestros niños?-dijo besándome y luego a mi panza, lo que le gano una patada.

-Practicando sus movimientos para cuando salgan, han estado súper inquietos.

-¿Qué tal si comemos y después te hago un masaje para que te relajes?

-Por eso es que te amo-dije en broma besándolo.

Después de un buen masaje nos quedamos en la cama Edward con su cabeza en mi barriga hablando y cantando a los bebes a través de mi piel, luego me miro a los ojos sin decir nada pero la expresión de sus ojos lo decía todo, amo tanto a Edward pero aún me quedaba maravillada de saber que él me ama con la misma intensidad, nos acomodamos uno en los brazos del otro para caer bajo en un sueño profundo.

 **4 semanas después**

Una sensación extraña me despertó, me senté de prisa e intente respirar lentamente pero el dolor no me dejaba concentrarme. Logre levantarme de la cama y sentí el líquido descender por mis piernas y me asusté, la cesárea estaba programada para la semana que viene; mire alrededor en busca de Edward y luego recordé que hubo una emergencia en el trabajo y se fue hace unas horas, lo llame pero iba al buzón y deje un mensaje, por lo que llame a Alice quien respondió al segundo timbrazo.

-Hola Bells.

-Alice ayúdame… necesito que me lleves al hospital, rápido- dije sin aliento y pude escuchar el movimiento del otro lado de la línea.

-Voy en camino.

Alice llego 10 minutos después con Jasper pisándole los talones.

-Ayúdala a llegar al auto en lo que yo busco el bulto del hospital.-le ordenó Alice mientras subía las escaleras corriendo, Jasper asintió y me ayudo a levantarme, con una mano en mi espalda baja y otra en mis hombros me ayudo a salir de la casa y entrar al auto justo a tiempo para que Alice apareciera con las manos llenas de cosas. Pase todo el camino gritando y llorando, mientras Jasper llamaba al hospital para que estuvieran listos para recibirme. Cuando llegamos al hospital una silla de ruedas me esperaba en la entrada de emergencias y Leah al lado de las enfermeras me miraba con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

-Ya tenemos el quirófano listo solo faltas tú.

-Pero Edward tiene que estar aquí para el nacimiento de los bebés.

-No hay tiempo Bella, los bebés ya no tienen espacio suficiente y están intentando salir, al ser tres el simple intento de salir por parto natural puede ser muy riesgoso.-dijo y con eso me llevo al quirófano para prepararme, a pesar de mis protestas.

-Por favor Leah, no puedo hacer esto si Edward no está aquí.-rogué.

-Estoy aquí amor, perdón por la tardanza.- dijo Edward desde la puerta con un traje verde y sentí como mi cuerpo se relajaba un poco a pesar del dolor.- ¿Creías que me perdería el nacimiento de mis tesoros?

-Te llame y no contestabas.

-Era porque estaba de camino a la casa, pero cuando llegue ya no estabas así que sume dos más dos y vine inmediatamente.

-Estoy encantada de que estés aquí, porque estoy tan asustada.

-Todo saldrá bien Bella, ya lo veras.-dijo besando mi mano.

-Comencemos Bella-dijo Leah antes de aplicarme la anestesia- ¿Cuándo te pinchas un dedo te duele ¿verdad?-Asentí-Pero cuando lo tocas lo sientes aunque no te duele ¿cierto? - Asentí nuevamente- Eso es básicamente lo que pasara aquí, sentirás pero no te dolerá.

-Ok.-respondí en un susurro. Durante todo el procedimiento estuve solo mirando los ojos de Edward, eso me ayudaba a calmarme, hasta que escuche un llanto tan alto que retumbo en la habitación.

-Parece que tenemos una luchadora ¿Quieres cortar el cordón?-dijo a Edward quien me besó la frente antes de ir en busca de nuestra primera bebé. Cuando volvió tenía un bultito lleno de sangre en sus manos y me lo paso para volver a buscar a los demás, nuestra siguiente bebé fue menos ruidosa que su hermana pero igual de hermosa aún arrugadas y sucias.

-Aquí tenemos al chiquitito- dijo la enfermera al sacar a nuestro tercer bebé. Edward corrió otra vez a cortar el cordón y a traerme el bebé, era más pequeño que los otros y apenas chillo un poquito, demasiado rápido las enfermeras se los llevaron para revisarlos y limpiarlos.

-Son tan preciosos-dije a lo que Edward respondió con un beso en mi cabeza.

-Como tu Bella.

-Como los dos- dije antes de sentir que algo andaba mal, empecé a sentirme sin aire y me faltaban las fuerzas.- Edward…-murmuré, pero ya nada más salía de mis labios y tenía la visión borrosa.

-¿Qué está pasando?- escuche a Edward gritar y sentí su mano apretando la mía.

-Señor tiene que salir-dijo una enfermera.

-No, tengo que quedarme con Bella.- dijo, aun sosteniendo mi mano. Escuche personas moviéndose en la habitación y su mano siendo arrancada de la mía.-Bella cariño por favor no me dejes, te necesitamos amor.- Edward dijo en voz suplicante y quise responderle pero la oscuridad me empujó hasta que ya no podía percibir nada.

* * *

*La inmunoglobulina anti-D (Rh0) previene la formación de anticuerpos por una madre Rh negativa contra las células Rh positivas del feto que pueden pasar a la circulación materna. El objetivo es proteger a los futuros hijos del peligro de la enfermedad hemolítica del neonato (es un trastorno sanguíneo en la que una madre produce anticuerpos durante el embarazo que atacan los glóbulos rojos de su propio feto, cuando la madre y el bebé tienen tipos de sangre diferentes.

 _ **Aquí les dejó el capítulo 10, recuerden que los reviews son amor así que no olviden dejar los suyos.**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Los personajes no me pertenecen sino que son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.**

 **Este fic es rated M, tiene contenido sexual explicito por lo que si eres menor de 18 años o eres sensible a este tipo de historia abstente de leer.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 11**

 **Edward pov**

Es impresionante como tu vida puede cambiar en un segundo y aún mas como tu mente se aferra en recordar ese segundo, mis pensamientos vuelven a ese momento una y otra vez, la última vez que Bella apretó mi mano, la última vez que vi sus brillantes ojos marrones y su mirada de adoración hacia nuestros hijos; Emily Alice, Elizabeth Alysha y Edward Alexander nacieron con 4,9, 4,1 y 3,7 libras respectivamente y tuvieron que mantenerlos en la incubadora durante una semana hasta que estuvieron lo suficientemente fuertes para volver a casa, pero nuestra casa no se siente como un hogar sin Bella; los trillizos ya tienen un mes, mis padres, Alice, Jasper e incluso Emmett y Rosalie se turnan para ayudarme con los bebés y estoy tremendamente agradecidos por ellos pero cuando miro las fotos alrededor de la casa de nuestros aniversario, yo abrazando a Bella desde atrás ambos posando nuestras manos en su enorme vientre o un video que grabe cuando ella estaba desprevenida hablándole con amor a nuestros bebés, no puedo evitar extrañarla tanto que siento una opresión en mi pecho empujándome hacia abajo, suspiré y me dirigí hasta la habitación de los bebés a los que escuchaba llorando.

Bella y yo habíamos diseñado y organizado el sistema de como alimentar los niños y donde dormir, Bella insistió que era mejor que dos bebes duerman juntos mientras que el otro duerma separado y luego rotarlos para que se vayan acostumbrando poco a poco a no tener a sus hermanos todo el tiempo y no despojarlos de lo que conocen tan rápidamente y de siempre darle comida a uno antes que los otros para no tener que volvernos locos alimentado 3 bebés al mismo tiempo en medio de la madrugada.

Levante a la pequeña Emily y ella abrió sus enormes ojos verdes para mirarme con atención mientras caminaba fuera de la habitación para alimentarla; ellos son la perfecta combinación de ambos tienen mis ojos pero su cabello es de un hermoso color castaño como el de Bella, termine de alimentarla y fui a buscar a los demás pero mamá ya tenía al pequeño Edward.

-Buenos días hijo-dijo mamá cuando tomé a Elizabeth.

-Buenos días mamá.-respondí.

-Edward, sé que dices que estarás bien, que los 4 estarán bien pero ¿Estás seguro que no quieres que me quedé? Los bebés aún son muy pequeños y aunque Carlisle tiene que volver al trabajo yo no necesito volver hasta dentro de un mes.

-Mamá realmente aprecio lo que estás haciendo por nosotros pero no puedo separarte de papá y de tu vida por otro mes solo para que me ayudes, además no estaremos solos, los chicos vienen durante el día a ayudarme con los bebés y la señora Webber se está encargando de la casa.- dije, y nos quedamos en silencio, terminamos de alimentar los bebés y los dejamos durmiendo plácidamente en sus cunas.

-¿Y qué hay de ti Edward?-dijo finalmente cuando salimos de la habitación.- Sé que estás haciendo todo lo posible por mis nietos pero ¿Qué hay de ti quien estará cuidando de ti?-suspire cuando vi que su mirada se dirigía a una fotografía de Bella y yo llenos de pintura después de terminar de pintar la habitación de los bebés.

-La extraño tanto -dije con voz ahogada. Mamá me abrazó y me dejó soltar las lágrimas que había contenido durante este mes.

-Sí, Edward lo haces y nosotros también, está bien cariño.

-Se ha perdido tanto del crecimiento de nuestros hijos, ni siquiera pudo ver el color de sus ojos antes de…

-Sshh está bien- dijo pasando su mano por mi cabello para calmarme.

-Sólo la quiero de vuelta-susurré.

~o~

Mis padres ya tomaron el vuelo devuelta a casa y a pesar de mi momento de debilidad esta mañana entendieron que necesitaba aprender a hacer las cosas sin ellos en casa todo el tiempo. Tenía el plan de visitar a Bella esta tarde por lo que Alice y Jasper se ofrecieron como niñeros de sus sobrinos, me despedí de ellos y encendí el auto, en dirección a Bella, cuando por fin llegué me quedé en el estacionamiento un minuto como hacia todos los días, preparándome mentalmente para lo que me encontraría hoy.

Después del nacimiento de los trillizos Bella tuvo un paro cardiaco por la pérdida de sangre y los doctores tuvieron que traerla de regreso pero ella quedó en un estado de coma del que no ha salido, suspiré y me dirigí adentro, caminando por los tan conocidos pasillos del hospital hasta la habitación de Bella. La habitación está llena de globos con helio, fotografías, tarjetas y flores de nuestros amigos y familia, pero a pesar de eso cuando aspiraba podía oler el aroma dulce de Bella en el ambiente.

El monitor que vigila los latidos de su corazón está sonando pero nada más y aunque el silencio es casi insoportable el simple hecho de verla hace que mi corazón salte y sienta escalofríos recorrer mi columna vertebral. Su cara en forma de corazón luce tan quieta y pacífica a pesar de la intravenosa enganchada en su brazo y el montón de aparatos para regular sus signos vitales, los que me recuerdan que no debo perder la esperanza, que en efecto ella está viva.

Camine lentamente hacia ella, cada paso que daba era como una pieza de mí mismo volviendo a unirse, finalmente llegue a su lado y toque su cara admirando sus suaves facciones, su piel pálida y su oscuro cabello marrón que siempre cae en su frente; dentro de mí siento una combinación de gozo, tristeza y esperanza, la extraño tan profundamente.

-Hola amor-dije suavemente cerca de su oído- te extraño tanto y estoy seguro que si los trillizos hablaran me preguntarían donde está su madre, están creciendo saludables y fuertes pero te necesitan aquí Bella, necesitan a su madre y yo necesito a mi corazón y ese eres tú, por favor Bella despierta, vuelve con nosotros, te amamos.- dije y empecé a sollozar sobre el colchón hasta quedarme dormido.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve así, pero desperté por una sensación extraña en mi cabeza, una caricia, sentí escalofríos y mi corazón dejo de latir por un segundo, cuando levante la cabeza me encontré con los ojos marrones que tanto amaba, no pude apartar la mirada de ellos hasta que vi sus labios moverse y un susurró salir de su boca:

-Yo también te amo Edward.

Abrí mi boca para decir algo, cualquier cosa, pero no pude encontrar mi voz, solo atine a levantarme y abrazarla con mucho cuidado, ella intento envolver sus brazos alrededor de mi pero fue interrumpida por la intravenosa, intento maniobrar con ella y ahí halle mi voz.

-Te amo Bella, nunca me vuelvas a dar un susto así otra vez.- dije con lágrimas en mis ojos- ahora tengo que llamar a la enfermera para que te examine pero volveré en un segundo- Besé su cabeza y salí corriendo por el pasillo buscando una enfermera.

~o~

-¿Cómo te sientes Isabella? ¿Alguna molestia? – dijo la enfermera mientras la examinaba.

-Realmente me siento entumecida como si no me hubiera movido en un buen tiempo lo cual tiene mucho sentido porque me imagino que no estuve aquí solo por unos días ¿verdad?

-En efecto señorita Swan, tuvo un paro cardíaco durante la cesárea y ha estado aquí durante un mes ¿Recuerda algo de lo que paso?

-Recuerdo el nacimiento de los bebés y luego recuerdo la voz de Alice y Edward diciendo cosas que han pasado con ellos. ¿Puedo verlos?

-Ummm, primero tenemos que esperar a la doctora para asegurarnos de que todo está bien.

-¿Puede traeré un vaso de agua por favor? Tengo sed.

-Por supuesto, lo traeré en un instante y no te preocupes la doctora estará aquí en un minuto.- dijo con una sonrisa, saliendo de la habitación.

* * *

 _ **¡Hola todo el mundo! Sé que por el inicio de este capítulo en este momento no soy la persona favorita de muchos pero mirándolo por el lado positivo ¡ya despertó! De todas formas gracias por seguir leyendo, por los favoritos, las alertas y por dejar su amor en un review. Nos vemos en el próximo ;)**_


End file.
